


Only One You

by GlassXelhua



Category: Houdini & Doyle (TV)
Genre: Alpha Doyle, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Houdini in Heat, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Omega Houdini, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassXelhua/pseuds/GlassXelhua
Summary: "It's disgusting, they're selling unclaimed omegas as sex slaves" She looked at Houdini "Please sit this one out" Who wouldn't desire the unclaimed celebrity? Two alphas guard him and he's an escapist. No one can touch him."I hope you're not over confident" He is. He won't be.The one Alpha he wants.... well you know the cliche don't you?Oh Harry. If only you'd look the right way.(occasionally told in the creepy villain's POV)





	1. Chapter 1

CREEPY VILLAIN POV 

You're beautiful. Your dark curls I need to pull on, your adorably innocent sea blue eyes. I wonder how wide they can go. How loud are you? How loud would you be for a real alpha darling? A real alpha who would never let you leave his side or walk through the door while in your heat. You'd stay in my favourite room. I'd command you and make sure you obey. A real alpha wouldn't let you chase him through the streets like a lost puppy solving petty crimes. What does he give you darling? Backwards glances and backhanded compliments. Your heat is in five days sweetheart.

Your pain will just be extreme cramps. You'll beg for an alpha to take you. Scent you, hold you, anything. You'll probably beg for anything anyone wants. You'll be so beautiful with the gifts I've got you. Don't worry darling.

 

I'll be there.

Yet right now he's there too. 

We can solve that.

If you read this....

 

And look at me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry." Applying pressure to his friend's shoulders he shook "Harry" Sighing he opened the curtains to force him awake "Houdini!" The alpha let his nature take over so the growl combined with the sunlight woke him up. "There's a glass of water by the bed. Constable Stratton needs us, and I've got another wager for you if you wake up" One sea blue eye opened so he laughed "Harry I'm not going to haul you up" 

"You're no fun Doc" Houdini got out of bed and got dressed while the alpha looked away. Checking his vest was straight he grinned "You can look now Doc" Doyle looked over and helped him pull on a jacket over his suit before opening the door.

"Just try not to rile Mr Merring again" Houdini grinned cheekily 

"Ah lighten up he's a grouch"

"And our friend is in his employ" Doyle watched him look back at the road briefly through the window and followed his eyes. "Houdini?" He let out an instinctive whimper so that Doyle held his shoulder. "Harry?"

"I don't know Doc, I - I can feel someone..." He watched Doyle's mouth twitch upward

"You feel a presence?" 

 

You just shoved him. Insolent moron. At least he's got you. Until I'm there.  
Don't worry sweetheart. I'll find you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Doc? I can still feel em" Houdini's voice rose without him controlling it so Doyle softened his own tone 

"Harry, it's all right, do you want me to look behind us to check?" He watched his friend nod and held his shoulder near his neck, the skin over his bonding gland under one fingertip. Looking behind them he reassured him without patronising him "Harry. If there was anyone following us they aren't now" Doyle watched the omega relax and carried on walking to Adelaide's workplace to hear the latest case.

"Hello Arthur. Oh, Harry I really don't think you should be here" Adelaide added quickly "This case..."

"Have you learnt nothing about how stubborn he is?" Doyle laughed slightly when Houdini glared at the comment.

"I dont imagine she has, Adelaide never was quick to see other people's flaws" The albino haired beta extended a hand. "Harmony Alleyn. I'm working with you on this case I have a personal interest" She looked admiringly at both of them before her eyes turned apologetic "I have to agree with my cousin"

"One case is just like another" Houdini grinned "Why should I miss out right Doc?" Harmony seemed reluctant to say the next words

"Norman Drakesmith" The reluctance only increased when she had to explain "He's an omega... trader" Houdini's smile had already died.

"Tell me the case" His words made her sigh with a slight curiosity edging the reluctance.

"Harry..." Doyle could already guess. Houdini knew him.


	4. Chapter 4

(FLASHBACK)

"You're lucky Ehrie, my baby has a gorgeous scent!" The little monkey on her lap groaned but giggled

"Ma!" Little Ehrie clambered up to an eskimo kiss so Cecelia smiled.

"Come on darling, help me put Carrie to bed" She let him climb off while inhaling the saltwater toffee scent and followed him up to her daughter's cot after gathering her up. The little bundle protested violently until Ehrie curled his little finger around all of hers, shushing her so she gurgled slightly and giggled. Ehrie climbed up the banister until Cecelia scolded him. It was dangerous darling.

Not as dangerous as saltwater.

.........

"Ma! Ma!"

"Ehrie?" She was walking but changed to a run when she heard him.

"Mamma!" Erie was clutching himself and crying in pain, each tear breaking her inside. "Ma it hurts!" He was still crying when she held him. Not just Carrie got cradled.

"Shhhhh" Anyone else would have said that. Cecelia let her poor baby cry, let him express it. She kept the sigh internal. "You don't have to be brave" Kissing his temple she rocked him gently. She wished he wasn't this unique. 

His first heat.....

...........

"Harry?" Doyle was talking, frowning at the silence. All he got was the omega shaking in reply. Adelaide rushed three steps into his space.

"Harry!" Not just his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Houdini's shaking increased as he nodded in answer to the question that hadn't been asked.

"I - I know him" He inhaled exaggeratedly as Doyle went into Holmes mode and held his shoulder with one hand. One fingertip touched the skin over his bonding gland, pressing slightly and travelling until he found it. The evidence for his theory was swollen but he didn't check for a bruise.

"How old were you?" The enigma eyes blinked like a rabbit in the road so his voice turned firmer "Harry." He spoke while squeezing his shoulder "Houdini, it's often considered polite to answer" Looking down at the nudge to his side he saw two open hands. Even if it escaped her notice Harmony was almost begging when she asked again.

"Please, please sit this one out! If he tried that he'll try selling you" She sighed when Houdini shook his head

"Doyle, I need this. You've gotta say you understand!" He knew why he asked permission but the alpha still didn't.

"Houdini, this is certainly more dangerous for you than any of our past..." He could tell by the omega's eyes he couldn't win "All right but promise to meet one condition"

"Yeah Doc?" The Great Houdini didn't expect the resulting answer 

"You stay beside me. Being a doctor I can provide for your more medical needs, and I flatter myself that you seem to listen to me" Only the first reason stood out and all four could guess at the elephant in the room question. Houdini coughed to break the impending silence 

"Sure. Doctor's orders right Doyle?" The nod was enough so he tried smiling, saltwater toffee and pungent mint scenting the air as another question hung there. "Doc...?" The next precaution was obvious but awkward to phrase; an unbonded omega needed it as basic protection. The fact he knew the answer he wanted somehow didn't exactly help. Someone else ask instead, please... who was going to scent him?

 

Not him, not him, not him. Don't you dare say it. Don't allow it or I'll be angry sweetheart. Speak up. Speak. Don't agree, don't you dare.... DAMN IT! Bad Boy.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm waiting for you sweetheart. Don't you dare hide from me. You have to have your punishment. You're still in the station. Talking to the atrocity who's going to scent you. Bad boy. You're mine and only mine sweetheart. You sneeze like a cat it's completely endearing. Don't get into that vehicle with him. Don't you dare... You really are a bad boy today. Aren't you?

"Doc. Someone's watching me" Houdini's words made the alpha turn around

"Are they the same person as earlier? Harry?" He watched his omega - no Arthur, he's not - he watched the omega full on whimpering and caught it. A pungent lemongrass scent which stung his eyes when he inhaled it. Combined with the omega's whimpering it did it. He couldn't stop the growl that rose from his throat. He almost dragged Houdini to his car. The omega erupted into a sneezing fit from the scent, climbing in beside Doyle and holding on to the back of the leather on the seat.

"Their scent's stuttering." Doyle had gone into Holmes mode. "They must be fixated on you if they follow you even though you're allergic" He felt Houdini turn in the seat.

"Holmes based on you?" Houdini watched him laugh and felt a jolt in his stomach before they came. Pre - heat cramps kicked in faintly enough for it to just be a virus. "Doc..." He didn't need to finish. Another sneezing fit came on as the lemongrass followed them to Doyle's road. Then a shot landed in the back left tyre.

"I think we'll have to walk!" The alpha grabbed his hand and climbed out of the car. Another shot landed in the steering wheel. "It would seem they're quite possessive" He rushed Houdini into his house with shots following them both. "Get upstairs and relax, it isn't good for your cramps if you carry on breathing this quickly. I'll bring you something" He watched Houdini walk up the stairs and urged him on "Your heat will start soon! You need at least one hours rest per day" He added sternly "Houdini I'm serious!" It made the omega roll his eyes and retort

"Yes Doctor!" He didn't see the alpha freeze and turn around.

"I - I will come up and ch - check on you, s - see how you're doing" The stuttering made him frown.

"You ok Doc?"

"Y - yes, perfectly all right. Now go up before the cramps worsen" He didn't see Houdini smirk slightly when he worked it out.

"Yes Doctor Doyle" Houdini grinned and inhaled the scent. 

 

 

 

BAD BOY.

 

"Doy-!" Shhhh. Sweetheart.


	7. Chapter 7

"Doyle!" He shoved the creep off and yelled "ARTHUR!!!" He was whimpering so loudly he couldn't hear the alpha running to him, grabbing the banister when he skipped two stairs.

"HOUDINI!" He shoved the door so Norman Drakesmith's face hit the floor. He was crawling to the window as Doyle growled, his alpha instincts making him pull Houdini forward to soothe him. He could feel him shuddering against his chest as he held him tightly enough to know he was really there. He nuzzled Houdini's forehead and pulled him closer to breathe in his scent, hoping the omega would copy his breathing pattern. Sinking down against the wall with him he murmured meaningless reassurances in the omega's ear.

"I need to be... not here" The incoherent attempt at a request was crystal clear to the alpha holding him. Guiding him downstairs he scented him again and let him sit down first, sitting opposite and passing him a drink. He watched the omega sleep and sighed for him.

"Look at you there. You poor perfection." One hand rubbed the back of Houdini's as he twitched in his sleep. "I'm longing to..." Kiss you, hold you. With you wanting me to. Leaning toward it, giving consent out of want and not vulnerability. Also to break every bone in Norman Drakesmith's body while naming it.

 

 

Houdini moved his head in his sleep and felt something touch his right hand. Stroking the skin tenderly. He may have relaxed a little at the touch.

"Look at you. You poor perfection" Normally the advances were less clean than that. Don't think it, it's absurd. Yet...

What if that wasn't a dream?


	8. Chapter 8

He woke up with a crick in his neck from sleeping in a chair. Doyle was asleep opposite him with his head on one hand and his cookie duster moving with each sleeping breath. He wasn't exactly snoring but it wasn't normal breathing either. A low dull rumble almost like a cat purring in your ear. Houdini listened to it and closed his eyes before Doyle's daughter came in.

"Father?" Mary's voice was shaking when Houdini shushed her. "Mr Houdini?"

"Doc just needs a little lie in" He checked her over "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream" She was still shaking when she answered. Houdini paused

"Want me to magic it away for ya so ya don't have to wake Doc?" Receiving a nod he told her to focus on a single spot on the floor. After ten seconds he leaned close and whispered "I want you to forget the dream, go get more rest and let Doc sleep" When Mary opened her eyes she yawned

"Thank you for listening Mr Houdini" Then she walked off to bed so Doyle spoke.

"You are aware I heard all that?" He watched Houdini turn to face him. "Are you all right?" He explained "You had a shock last night"

"I'm fine"

"Physically" Doyle took one hand and explained while soothing the back of it "I know you won't be fine after what almost happened to you. Harry. I promised to protect you, and I'll promise again if I can see your smile" He checked his own words when Houdini grinned jokingly.

"Sounds romantic Doc" He didn't expect him to answer hesitantly.

"Does it?" Then they both laughed like teenagers with a crush. 

 

 

Both.   
What does that tell you darling?


End file.
